Sesshomaru
by Anorexic
Summary: I do not own any Inuyasha characters. This story is about a girl named Izabel.. Well originally it was about a girl named Izuberura, but if you see that name.. Just think Izabel.. They're the same character.. But she's in love with Sesshomaru. Read to fi


**I do not own any Inuyasha characters. Thanks.**

The past, the present, and the beginning of Izabel's story. Her father was one of the greatest demons ever, and her Mother was one of the most beautiful, sweetest goddesses that ever lived.

she was half demon, and half goddess.. Giving her powers not even she knew she had. Her story begins here.. Her father died when she was only 9 years old.. Leaving her with her mother, siblings, and Lord Sesshomaru. She has three sisters, two from her father and one from her Mother.. Her Mother married a human, making her sister a half goddess, like her.. Only there is a difference, her sister is half human, too. She is half demon and half goddess. Her other two sisters, are full fledge fox demons.. Leaving her as the outkast. Being made fun of most of her life, she became distant, and a bit shy.

Her 15th birthday has arrived, sending a chill down her spine. Knowing that she will be wed to Lord Sesshomaru, in two weeks is starting to get to her.. Though it was her father's last request that she was to be married to Sesshomaru before her 16th birthday, it still frightened her. Living in both the past and the present, doesn't make it any easier. Having to go to school in the present, and look after her father's castle in the past, drags her down. Her two sisters weren't making this any easier. She looks up out of a gase only to see her sister's standing over her, glaring. "Get up, you ignorant fool." the two girls shout. She jumps out of fright. "What do you want!" The two girls laugh at the site of their sister being frightened. "You have things to do." Jaklyn says. She raises her eyebrow. "Things?" Izabel says. "Yes, things." Sakura says. "We made a little mess downstairs for you, and since this is your castle, I'm sure you'll be glad to clean it." Jaklyn Hisses. Izuberura glares, as her temper flares, but she manages to keep a calm look and leaves the room.

Cleaning the mess that her two idiotic sisters made, she sighs. She looks up, and see's Sesshomaru standing at the door, staring at her oddly. "Why are you cleaning their mess?" Sesshomaru hisses. "I.. don't know.." she says. He glares at her, giving her a cold look. "I don't understand why you bow to those wenches." He says coldly. She frowns. He slighty feels remorseful for saying that so harshly, seeing her frown. "I'm going to finish cleaning this, and then we can leave." she says quietly. He nods, and sits in a chair at the kitchen table. She finishes, and he glances at her. "Have you packed everything you will need?" he says. She nods. "I will be right back, I need to grab my backpack, and then we shall take off." She runs to her bedroom, and in the meantime her sneaky sister Sakura approaches Sesshomaru. "Hi!" she says cheerfully. He gives her a cold stare and asks "What do you want?" She smiles cutely "Oh, nothing." she leans over the table, very sexy and grins hottly at Sesshomaru. He gets up and leaves for the door. "Are you nuts? Honestly, giving up the opertunity to be with me instead of that wretch Izuberura." she says. He stops dead in his tracks, growling viciously. "Unlike you, that "wretch", my fiance, is pure hearted, and beautiful. I suggest you try and find someone else, before someone kills you." he scouls. He walks into Izuberura's bedroom, where he finds her putting a few more things into her bag. She zippers her bag, and turns around. "Ready?" she says. He nods.. They take off into the forrest, only to stumble upon Inuyasha and his group.

"What are you doing here, little brother?" Sesshomaru hisses violently. "None of your damned business, Sesshomaru!" He scouls. Sesshomaru glares coldly at his brother. "You have no business looking for Naraku, Inuyasha. I suggest you step down, now." Sesshomaru says calmly, yet angering Inuyasha more. "I see you brought Izabel into this, you only care about yourself!" Inuyasha snickers. She looks at Inuyasha. "It was my choice to come with him, Inuyasha. Let's go, Sesshomaru." she says quietly. Sesshomaru looks at her, and turns his back to his brother, and follows behind her. After walking for a few minutes, she starts thinking.. "I don't understand why you can't just ignore your brother." she mutters. He stops, staring her down. She realizes he's stopped and is looking at her. Her heart beats a bit faster, realizing he's a bit upset at her comment, she turns and looks at him. "Why.. did you stop?" she says, a bit chilled. "I can not ignore him." She nods.. "Oh...kay." she says. "Let's keep walking." he says. A few hours later, it's almost dark and Izuberura has become tired. "Let's rest here." Sesshomaru says. He starts a fire, and sits under a tree looking at Izabel. She sits her bag down and curls near the fire, feeling it's warmth, and getting comfortable. She notices Sesshomaru staring at her, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong" he asks quietly. she slowly shakes her head no, shivering a bit. He thinks to himself, I'd like to keep her warm, I really would.. But right now, it would be impossible for me to just embrace her. I despise being in heat. Almost anything can be arousing. One wrong move from her and I could lose control. She looks at him, seeing him in deep thought and wondering what he's thinking of. He looks up noticing her stares, and how cold she looks. He can't help but want to embrace her. He takes her arm, and pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. She's in shock, but yet being in his arms and feeling his warmth helps her calm down. "Sesshomaru.." She whispers, cuddling him his arms. They fall asleep, with the fire burning and the beautiful stars shinning..

The next morning, Sesshomaru had gently laid Izabel's body in the grass, and covered her with his kimono. He went out in search for water, and food.. When he came back, he found her going threw her backpack, getting ready for a bath. "Are you hungry?" he says. "Yes." she says. He threw two apples at her. She ate them, and asked "Aren't you going to eat?" "I already did." he said. "There's a hot springs over there if you wish to bathe." he says. "I know" she replies. She hops to her feet and walks to the hot spring, laying her towel and clothes a bit away from the water, but in sight in case of theifs. She slowly walks into the water, feeling the warmth on her body, and letting out a slight moan, as she soaks.. Her mind wanders.. Her thoughts.. "I wonder why Sesshomaru detests his brother so much. I mean, I know Inuyasha has a bit of a mouth on him, but he can't be as bad as Jaklyn and Sakura.. Can he? Beside's, he's only a half demon. I don't think he's that bad. But yeah, that's not my problem. I guess I should simply forget about it for the time being. I have so little time before the wedding, and I'm so nervous. I wonder if Sesshomaru is nervous too.." She dunks her head under water and comes up. She begins rubbing her hands over her body, making sure she gets all of the dirt off.. She takes her soap, and squishes it in her hands, and begins washing her hair, then she begins washing the rest of her body. Feeling clean, and warm she decides to finally get out of the hot springs, and grabs her towel. She dries her body completely, and puts her clothes back on. She walks back to where her and Sesshomaru had slept, only to find Sesshomaru sitting under that same tree. He glances at her and hops to his feet. "Where are you going?" she says. "To bathe." He says. He walks over to hot springs, dropping his clothes, and steps in.. He sighs, feeling relief on his body. His thoughts : I don't know what to do. I feel as if I'm losing control right now. I just hope curiousity doesn't get the best of her while I'm in this condition. End of Sesshomaru's thoughts.

Izabel was thinking to herself, playing music and singing. Sesshomaru could hear her.. She sounded so beautiful, and he loved the way she sang. It was so peaceful, though the music she was listening to was so loud and semi-annoying, she made it sound beautiful. He sighed, and she heard it. She rushed over to him thinking something was wrong. He just looked at her. "What's wrong!" she exclaimed. He just looked at her and shook his head. He stood up completely nude, and walked towards her. She blushed and quickly turned her head. This made him grin, he gently turned her face towards him, and cupped her chin. Almost inches away from her body, he leaned a bit closer. She was so nervous.

Ending it here for the day. ;D


End file.
